Those in the oil and gas field attempt to reduce harmful vibrations that occur during drilling operations. However, in some cases, the providing of purposeful oscillation or vibration to a bottom hole assembly is desired as it will work to reduce friction and improve the string to bit weight transfer. High friction can lead to high well tortuosity thereby limiting step-out and possibly negatively affecting productivity. By providing purposeful oscillation or vibration one can reduce drag thereby improving weight transfer to the bit. Further, tool face control may be improved by minimizing static friction.
This provision of oscillation or vibration may work to beneficially increase the penetration rate, extend drill bit life through the improved weight transfer and reduction of impact forces, and/or reducing the amount of drill pipe compression that would be required otherwise. Oscillation can be beneficial in any type of drilling operations, including, but not limited to, directional or horizontal drilling, and other applications such as fishing and milling.